Madre
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Porque el amor de una madre es lo mas mas grande que existe y ni la muerte no puede evitar que una madre este con su hijo.Pesimo summary


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece. Si así fuera pues…Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto y mis cuñados aparecerían, al menos una vez ¬¬

Lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. No se preocupaba por detener esas gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos y trazaban un camino húmedo por sus mejillas para terminar en su mentón y volver a caer a la nada.

Poco había sido el tiempo que paso con su niño y le dolía en el alma despedirse de él.

Sus ojos, de un hermoso color violeta estaban rojos por el llanto que aún no cesaba.

Con voz quebrada comenzó a hablar.

-Te amo tanto mi pequeño, Naruto.-dijo la mujer abrazando al bebe entre sus brazos.

Él bebe al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos, mostrando unos orbes tan azules como el sus manos hacia el rostro de su madre y jugo con sus rojos cabellos, soltando una angelical risa que hizo sonreír a la mujer.

Kushina lo acuno en sus brazos, tarareando una dulce melodía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer más lento dejando observar mejor el rostro de su hijo.

Toco los rubios cabellos que tenía. Solo eran unos mechoncitos pero aun así deslizo sus dedos por estos con delicadeza, acaricio las mejillas de Naruto que estaban un poco sonrojadas sintiendo suave el contacto.

-Cuando sea grande será igual a su padre.-soltó al aire y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, esta vez en mayor cantidad.-Quisiera verte crecer, estar contigo en tus primeros pasos, cuando me digas "mama"…-susurro al ver a su tesoro dormir plácidamente por la canción que le había cantado anteriormente.

Sintió unos brazos abrazarla a sus espaldas y se acurruco en ellos, buscando el calor de su esposo en un vano intento por reconfortarse.

Porque a su esposo también le dolía aquella despedida pero para ella era mucho peor. Ella que lo tuvo en su vientre por nueve meses esperando con ansias en el momento en que su primer hijo naciera, anhelando tenerlo en sus manos y darle una infancia como la que ella no tuvo. Con dos padres que lo amaran profundamente, un techo bajo el cual guardar su sueño y velar su salud ¿Quién diría que ser madre traería tanta felicidad y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo? Se supone que los padres tienen que morir primero que los hijos pero luego de haber estado con ellos toda la vida, no cuando era un bebe para dejarlo a su suerte.

Que Kami-Sama se apiade de su pobre alma de no poder darle a su hijo, su tesoro, su ser, esa infancia que quiso para él.

-No te preocupes…es nuestro hijo. Podrá hacerlo.-dijo una voz masculina que era el hombre que la abrazaba.

-Lo sé, Minato pero…no quiero dejarlo… ¡no puedo!-confeso Kushina mientras sus lágrimas caían, mojando levemente las ropitas del niño en sus brazos.- ¡es mi hijo! ¡Estuvo en mi vientre!...yo le di la vida…y lo traje a este mundo-a medida que hablaba disminuía el tono de voz a un simple susurro.

El rubio mayor se mordió el labio para no llorar pero no podía, ya no quería hacerse el fuerte si su corazón se oprimía doliéndole hasta el alma.

Lloro con su esposa el adiós a su primogénito, el héroe de Konoha…su hijo.

Él bebe abrió sus ojitos nuevamente al sentir algo mojado caer en sus pequeñas mejillas. Lo primero que sus orbes azules vieron fue a su padre y a su madre abrazados en medio del llanto viéndolo con tristeza y amor al mismo tiempo. Vio que su mama escondía el rostro en el pecho de su papa y el también queriendo un poco de atención comenzó a balbucear tratando de decir alguna de todas las cosas que salían de la boca de sus padres pero simplemente no podía por lo que solo seguía balbuceando y haciendo sonidos.

Minato y Kushina sonrieron tiernamente al ver a su niño exigiendo atención y la pelirroja le beso la frente con todo el cariño que una madre puede dar.

Él bebe rio al sentir ese cosquilleo en su frente y volvió a abrir sus ocelos celestes que había cerrado al reír.

A Minato le tembló el labio aguantando un sollozo y decidió disfrutar del corto momento que podía tener con su adoración.

Con una mano comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Naruto que comenzó a reír nuevamente sacando a ambos ninjas una sonrisa sincera.

Kushina soltó una última lágrima al ver a sus dos amores reír. No lloraría mas eso no le serviría. Si seguía llorando ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de su hijo?

-No importa lo que suceda, Naruto yo siempre estaré contigo. Ni la muerte hará que me separe de ti. Te protegeré y aconsejare cuando lo necesites…solo escucha ti corazón y escucharas mi voz-dijo la ojivioleta sonriéndole a su hijo.

/ 19 años después /

En la residencia Uzumaki se encontraba un rubio de bellos ojos color zafiro que perseguía a una niña de dos años de cabello dorado y ojos aperlados.

-¡Himari! ¡Ven aquí!-llamo a los gritos el rubio a la niña que seguía corriendo.

-¡solo si Oto-san me atrapa!-contesto ella soltando una risa al gran estilo Uzumaki.

-Dile que si no se detiene no tendrá ramen-susurro una voz en el oído de Naruto. El solo sonrió haciendo caso a esa voz.

-Himari-dijo Naruto con vos cantarina-si no vienes no hay ramen.-canto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La hiperactiva niña paro su carrera de golpe volteando a ver a su padre y corriendo hacia él.

-Solo estaba jugando, Oto-san-dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

-Tenía que ser una Uzumaki.-hablo el rubio riendo.

-¿Cuándo viene Oka-san?-pregunto la niña con ojos de borreguito.

-cuando vuelva de la casa de tía TenTen y tío Neji con Sade-dijo Naruto tarareando una canción.

-Extraño a Sade-soltó de repente la ojiperla-quiero ver al primo Hoyo-volvió a decir la niña.

-Ya viene tu mama-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entro a la casa una bella pelinegra de ojos perlas con un niño de un año en brazos que al igual que ella tenía el cabello azabache pero ojos azules.

-¡Oka-San!-grito Himari saltando de los brazos de su padre.- ¡Ototo!-volvió a gritar corriendo hacia su madre.

-Himari, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto su madre al ver que la niña extendía sus brazos hacia ella.

-¿puedo cargar a Sade?-pregunto dulcemente Himari.

La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su marido que le sonrió en gesto que decía "Todo está bien" y le entrego lentamente su hermanito a su hija mayor.

-Hola, amor-dijo Naruto acercándose a su mujer, abrazándola mientras ambos veían a su hija mayor mostrar tanto cariño a su hermanito por primera vez luego de no verlo por días.

-Hola, Naruto-devolvió el saludo la pelinegra con una tímida sonrisa-Neji-onii-san te manda saludos, igual TenTen.

-Qué bueno que tu primo ya no quiera matarme-rio el adulto-luego de lo de Himari siempre que podía trataba de matarme.

-Es que Hoyo-kun lo enterneció-contesto la ojiperla soltando una risita.

-El poder de los hijos-dijo Naruto riéndose nuevamente-¿no, Hinata?-la aludida sonrió y dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo siguieron viendo la tierna escena que hacían Himari y Sade, la primera comportándose como una madre cuando a su hijo a pesar de que era su hermanito.

-Tienes una hermosa familia, Naruto-dijo nuevamente una voz-justo como la que yo quería tener.

.Gracias…mama-susurro Naruto al aire sabiendo que era su madre la que le hablaba.

Comenzó a caminar con su esposa mientras tarareaba una canción, era la misma canción que su madre le había cantado cuando era un bebe.

-Nuestro hijo luego de la guerra, el sufrimiento y la muerte...pudo ser feliz-dijo Minato.

-A pesar de todo tiene lo que nosotros siempre quisimos y tuvimos. Yo tengo un maravilloso marido y él una grandiosa esposa. Tenemos un hijo estupendo y ellos, dos pequeños milagros que son nuestros nietos…ahora mi felicidad esta completa'ttebane-dijo feliz la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo-dijo Minato a su esposa.

-Yo igual-respondió Kushina y ambos caminando de la mano fueron desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Fin

Voy a llorar pero no por el fic sino porque al fin lo termine de copiar jajá no me hagan caso. Acá en mi país son las 11:52, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y dar una prueba de geografía para la cual debo decir que no estudie mucho pero que por suerte entiendo wiiiiiiiiii (?)

Creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando. Bueno quiero decir que de todos los MinaKushi que escribí, este es mi favorito. Se me ocurrió el día de Pascuas, estaba en misa aburriéndome como hongo cuando de repente me cae una idea del cielo (o sea el techo. El golpe me dolió) y apenas llegue a mi casa empecé a escribir como una posesa pero no lo pude terminar porque me tuve que ir a la casa de mi abuela pero ahí lo termine de escribir.

Mi amiga Akemi (que nuevamente voy a insistir para que se registre porque sé que está leyendo esto ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ AKEMI!) dijo que cuando lo leyó se puso a llorar de lo triste y yo me reí en su cara pensando que me estaba haciendo una broma.

Espero que les haya gustado este aporte mío al basto mundo de Fanfiction y nos vemos en el fic Fiolee que voy a subir probablemente dentro de dos días o menos.

Sayonara!


End file.
